


Captured

by ReallyAwkwardMedia



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyAwkwardMedia/pseuds/ReallyAwkwardMedia
Summary: On May 5th Marcie was captured by Velma Dinkley and a group of meddling teenagers. Years later she was captured once again under different circumstances and by two beloved girls. Happy anniversary.





	Captured

Marcie woke to the sounds of stifled giggles and the wood floor creaking. Even before she opened her hazy eyes she knew whose tiny voice was behind that small laugh.

“Millie,” murmured Marcie with a smile forming across her lips.

In response the little girl let out a little giggle slip through. Marcie cracked open an eye and, despite having poor vision, made out the little girl in her room dressed in a white flowery pajama with a little stuffed toy in hand.

Reaching out for her glasses, Marcie attempted to sit up but found herself bound by some force to the surface of the bed, almost incapable of moving the right side of her body. Pushing her red-rimmed spectacles to the bridge of her nose she found the reason as to why.

Snuggled over her chest was none other than Velma Dinkley, lightly snoring with arms draped over Marcie’s waist and with the gentlest of smiles dotting her lovely face. Marcie could only allow herself to bend down and promptly land a sweet kiss over her girlfriend’s brow, earning her a satisfied sleepy hum from the other woman.

Young Millie Dinkley let out muffled cackle from behind her chubby hand as she tried to contain her bubbly excitement growing by the passing second as she saw the whole thing unfold. Carefully she came closer to the bed with her little puppy slippers making squeaky noises with each step.

“Marcie,” she said with diminutive teeth showing behind that radiant smile. Marcie could not help but see the similarity between mother and daughter as she looked down at the girl’s round face. Cheeks and even her adorable nose were covered with freckles and those eyes were a shade of olive green. Her most distinct look was the hair which was a bob haircut with wavy flow that reached down to her shoulders.

“Marcie,” repeated the girl this time with a shake for good measure.

Leaning forward but not too far as to wake up Velma, Marcie heeded the little girl’s call for attention. “’Sup Millie?”

The girl let out another fit of child giggles. She loved being called out like an adult, even more so when Marcie did so nonchalantly which according to her made Marcie the coolest person ever. Kids and their train of thought.

“Marcie, are we doing the you-know-what?” Whispered Millie as she used her free hand to shield her mouth from Velma. If only she knew that not seeing was not the same as not hearing, but thankfully Velma was too deep in slumber and in the comfort of Marcie’s chest to even hear.

Still, to keep up the play, Marcie covered her own mouth too and whispered in a not-so-quite voice. “Yep. You get everything ready and I’ll meet you in the kitchen. Roger that captain?”

Millie nodded furiously as she stepped away with the brightest smile ever know to mankind. She dramatically tipitoed away with the grace of a pirate thanks in part to her squeaky puppy slippers. As she approached the door she turned around one last time to glance over at the two women in bed laying cozily in each other’s arms. Marcie shot her a playful wink in her direction causing the child to snicker behind her large fluffy toy. Once outside the bedroom the loud footsteps and fits of laughter flooded the house as Marcie heard the youngster bound down the stairs into the kitchen or possibly the living room.

That child should have been name the Sun due to her radiance, thought Marcie with a content sigh.

Marcie had planned this through, much like everything in her life, and formulated the plan for this day alone weeks head of time. Months actually considering some of the finer details. Amongst them had been how to best use the little dopey girl of a child Velma called daughter to good use. It was adorable just how much more loving the master plot was all thanks to her.

However, judging by the ambiance noise of cartoon sounds emanating from downstairs, Marcie had been correct to allow the girl a half hour before coming down to help with the last stages in prepparing for the day.

Lazily Marcie slumped back into a comfortable position with arm gently pulling Velma closer to her side. She smirked as she saw Velma whine in need for more attention and warmth, both hands gripping tight at her loose shirt. Giving in, Marcie rolled to her side and draped her other arms over Velma’s body, enveloping the smaller girl in a firm hug fit only for snuggling and kissing.

Velma purred into Marcie’s chest at having had her way despite not even being awake. With the girl she loved in her arms and the other smaller girl she very much was loving watching some mindless caricature, Marcie let out a long exhale.

She had at several points in her life wished for this very scenario become real as time passed and she grew older. Now, after many years of pondering, here she was, with a wonderful girlfriend and a playful little girl that considered her the greatest thing ever. What more could she ask for? A dream job? Not likely, she had the perfect job already as a technician at NASA. Thanks to that she also had a wonderful two-story house out in the woods surrounded by nothing but little critters and away from the drowning noise of the city.

What about plenty of friends and acquaintances? No thanks. She already had two precious girls in her life, not to mention the dysfunctional group of mystery lovers to deal with. While they were not as active as they used to, mostly thanks to them all having stable jobs and families to take care of, they did every now and then take up on their little side gigs. Of course Fred was by now forced to be far more cautious than before due to Daphne expecting a second child now. Meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby were forced to eat a bit more healthy (if two extra layers of lettuce and light mayo counted as ‘healthy’) by the direct command of Madelyn, Shaggy’s fiancé and Velma’s sister.

Besides them, the only other people in her life were a few work colleagues whom she often hung out with from time to time and Velma’s parents. She did sorely miss her father but thankfully she knew he would have simply loved to see her be happy even if he were alive still.

So, looking back at everything that had happened in her life Marcie could only be honest with herself. Sure, she wished she had made some different decisions and had not parted ways from Velma years earlier after high school. But regardless of what had occurred then, the now was now and all that mattered was they were reunited once more and with one more little soul to add joy to her life.

Speaking of which, said soul let out a mad fit of cackling at some unexplainable event, more than likely on her favorite television show. That girl had a fascination for some scientifically questionable but still enjoyable pirate themed shows.

In part she blamed Madelyn for getting her started on this phase. At first it had been a clowns, which surprised both Velma and Marcie since most kids often were afraid of the paint-covered buffoons. Later it was princesses and unicorns which meant everything was pink and glittering at one point in Marcie’s life.  As of now it was pirates which was somewhat more comforting to Marcie to know the little girl would be less likely to coat her room with glitter any time soon.

She was however very much looking forward to the phase every kid had and that was Space. With abated breath Marcie was waiting for the time when she could explain to the youngster the mysteries of the stars and Kepler’s law of planetary motion. But that was yet to come. For now, let the little freckled daredevil fend off imaginary skeleton pirates with her trusty sailor, Scooby, the stuffed pup and her plastic parrot, Qwak, at her side.

Marcie could not believe the girl had such an imagination.

Nuzzling the brow of the sleepy head in front of her, Marcie placed a gentle kiss on Velma’s cheek. She wished she could remain longer in bed, with lover in her grasp and not a care in the world. But unlike Newton’s first law of motion, Marcie could not stop right now, not when there was something so important to deal with. Maybe later in the day would she allow herself be halted by the rigid body of Velma against her own into a state of comfortable rest.

Until then, the ever so arduous task of waking up the beloved girlfriend began.

Marcie considered bypassing the usual formula since by now she knew what exactly worked in waking Velma up. However that little subconscious itch to witness the delightful show of a groggy Velma Dinkley wake up was enough for Marcie to begin the pattern once more.

Gently, almost verging on delicacy as if onto a fragile flower, Marcie leaned in. She chastely lay a kiss on one of Velma’s symmetrical freckles with such conviction and tender care that she felt herself be drawn into a haze of mercy.

But no. She fought on. By placing another freckle against those little dark spots dotted across Velma’s cheeks. For good measure she made sure to leave her lips against the soft silky skin to ensure the intended effect.

Without a second to spare the little auburn haired girl scrounged up her brows as her nose twitched. Marcie chuckled at the sight. She craned her neck lower, allowing her the ability to land a final kiss against Velma’s sniffing nose tip.

In a series of bleary blinks, two lovely little pearls of green shone beneath the flutter of eye lashes. Velma often had to squint to see her charming Marcie, or anyone else for that matter, most of the time. However, soon after their first romantic sessions she grew accustomed to seeing the mop of brunette hair, those lovely pouty lips and them two gentle violet iris staring back at her with such love.

“Hey,” croaked Velma in a somewhat raspy voice.

“Hey,” answere Marcie as she raised her hand up to trace out Velma’s jawline with her index finger.

“Mhmm,” Velma hummed as she closed her eyes, her head instinctively leaning closer towards the lone digit for safety.

“V, do you know what day it is?” whispered Marcie as she drew her hand further up to scratch behind Velma’s ear.

Almost like a cat Velma breathed in pure bliss as the single spot often sent tingling shivers up and down her spine, not to mention make her heart thump a tad faster. “No,” she answered without even hearing clearly what the actual question was.

“Well, it’s an important day,” Marcie laughed as she continued scratching. “Today’s the day of our second anniversary,”

Velma cracked open both eyes once more, this time with a smile creeping up along the corners of her lips.

“I assumed as much,” she mumbled.

Marcie withdrew her hand back, using her long digits to curl around Velma’s chin and coax her into a better angle. Without hesitation, Velma followed, allowing her lips to be captured by Marcie’s own. She sighed in delight at the barest touch, tilting her head too to better fit Marcie’s lead.

“Better,” Marcie spoke, a decibel quieter than previous if mostly because she was out of breath.

“Yeah,” Velma agreed with a dopey smile.

“Now,” Marcie began, “Since it’s a special day, we’ve got to get ready.”

Velma’s smooth features creased a bit as she realized that Marcie made to get up and out of the confines of their snuggling position. Marcie too figured such action had not gone unnoticed as she attempted to disentangle herself from Velma’s grasp only to be tugged back into the embrace beneath the duvet.

“No,” said a muffled voice from beneath Marcie’s chin.

With a laugh, Marcie ran a hand over her head. “Come on V, you know we got to get up.”

A little whine was all she got in reply.

“V,” Marcie said in a singsong voice. “Oh, V,”

Again a small whine of protest.

“Please? Come on V, Millie is more likely waiting for us to make her breakfast. Otherwise she might get the idea to go into the kitchen again.” Marcie explained with a barely contained smile. “You don’t want a repeat of last month do you?”

This time the head moved, the top of the bed-riddled hair line raising up to reveal a pouting Velma with puffy cheeks.

Oh what a day it was to live. Honestly, Marcie could not believe her luck. Here she was, laying in bed with Velma, the mighty brain lord of Crystal Cove, renown mystery solver and famous astronomist. Who would ever believe the moment when such a staunch woman act so cute with a lovely pout enough to melt Marcie’s cold heart? Certainly no one that did not know that Marcie had a soft spot for such a childish woman in her arms.

Frankly she could scarcely believe herself even now as she felt Velma nuzzle herself back into Marcie’s neck for a bit more rest. Surely no victory was tasted sweeter than this if Marcie was to count herself lucky for this moment.

Actually, hold that thought.

Pulling back from the cuddlefest Velma was currently instigating, Marcie leaned down once more to press for an intimate kiss. Not unlike the ones she had given a few moments ago, this one was heated, passionate, filled with nothing more than a silent proclamation of her undying love. Moans, silent at that, escaped from either of the girls as their teeth clashed, tongues mingled and lips suckled. Pulling on the lower lip, Marcie disengaged from Velma’s with one last flick of her tongue up across her wet lips. In tow was a single lone strand of saliva connecting both lips.

Back to that last thought. Victory _now_ tasted even better than before.

“Okay, now that I’m free, how about I go down stairs and make us something to eat,” Marcie spoke with a bit of a hoarse voice. More than likely due to having just lost her breath for a brief moment.

Velma, still in a haze, was slow in the uptake to realize that during their little moment of flickering passion Marcie had extracted her limbs from Velma’s somehow. With another fit of childish resentment, Velma huffed. She crossed her arms and blew her cheeks up into another charming pout.

“Come on V,” sang Marcie. “Don’t be mad,”

Velma glared back at her. “It’s our anniversary. I can be a bit selfish if I want you know,”

Marcie gave a throaty laugh. “Of course. But that doesn’t mean to leave your daughter unattended,”

Velma looked away, only just as Marcie could see that frown grow a bit deeper. Finally, after a few seconds of quiet Velma let out a large exhale and eased from her tense posture. “Fine,”

Marcie shook her head in laughable incredulity. “Okay,” she said. “Do you want me to make you something and bring it up to you or do you want to meet us in the kitchen?”

Velma glanced over her shoulder to meet that tender gaze from her girlfriend melt away whatever façade she wore of disillusionment. Just to add a bit more sugar to the wound (yeah, you read right) Marcie leaned over to place one last kiss on Velma’s forehead.

With a obviously (not) not fake huff of exasperation, Velma relented. “I’ll meet you down in a few minutes. I need to shower.”

Marcie nodded. “Take all the time you need. Today is yours and much as its mine. I’ll get Millie to get dressed in the meanwhile, okay?”

Velma nodded. “Yeah, okay,”

“Good. And V?” she said in a much gentler voice. “I love you,”

Velma almost felt her cheeks explode in heat as that last few words made her heart almost leap out of her chest into a joyous dance.

“Love you too,” she answered in a dry whisper.

Marcie hummed as she retreated to find a pair of sandals and a hair brush. After a few seconds by the vanity, with warm slippers and hair somewhat tamed, she walked over to the door.

“See you in a bit, right V?” Marcie called out from just outside the hallway with a lopsided smirk.

Velma gave her a simple look that asked in silence for Marcie to stay a bit longer. Marcie shook her head with that smirk growing into a fond smile. With a small twirl, Marcie trotted to the first floor to catch her daughter dancing wildly in front of the television with her stuffed toy.

As she heard the echoes of the happy commotion occur down below, Velma slumped into the bed, a large grin breaking out.

Yep, she would be down as soon as the butterflies in her stomach calmed down a teensy bit.

 

 

 

“Come on Marcie!” shouted the little girl as she sprinted across the sandy beach. “Mom, look, it’s pretty!”

Velma glanced up to look at the object her daughter was pointing at with such excitement. Only a couple of yards out, just past the entrance was the theme park in full roar. Creepy Spooky Terror Land was just as bright and gritty as Velma remembered. Well… perhaps not, all things considered.

Marcie had done a relatively good job at improving the place’s condition than it was before, using her own wits and bit of _finesse_ (for a lack of a better word) to build this place into a proper attraction. So, while it retained the similar look back from when Velma last saw it, it was a lot more safe than before.

There were a few changes here and there, particularly to how busy the place was. Previously it might have been a bit more desolate than wanted but now it boasted a particularly high number than ever before. Certain attractions were far more popular while others were up and coming. The Manticore Ride was particularly loved by children while Aphrodite’s Haunted House of Love was geared towards teenagers.

Not that Millie cared. All she cared was the bright lights, the wails coming from the roller coasters and the smell of candy all around.

In the blink of an eye she ran up to Velma and tugged on her sleeve.

“Mommy, can I go play that?” she pointed while jumping up and down in pure elation.

Velma nearly doubled over at the sight.

Mystery Machine Bumper Cars.

A good glare to a girlfriend of her was enough to warrant an explanation later on. She turned around and bent down to directly address her daughter. “Unfortunately you don’t have a license to drive Millie.”

Poor Millie pouted. “But uncle Fred lets me drive the Mystery Machine. Why can’t I drive the baby mystery machines?” she said with the most adorable pout ever.

Both Velma and Marcie looked at each other with wide eyes and pale faces. Fred Jones Junior had some explaining to do.

“Ah, hehe, yes well, Millie, you see, Fred has a license. But you don’t, and you’re too young to be driving. Maybe when you grow up to be a big girl I can teach you how to drive.” Marcie stepped in with a nervous laugh.

Millie looked disappointed. She looked with mellow eyes at the ride as two bumper cars drove right into each other with a loud _thump_. Great squeals of children followed soon after.

“Hey, Millie, can you look at me please?” Marcie asked as she got down on one knee and lulled the girl to her direction with hand on cheek. “How about if I teach you how to fly?”

Bumper rides completely forgotten, the brightest look illuminated Millie’s eyes.

“Can you?!”

“Yep.” Pronounced Marcie with the most arrogant of smirks as she pumped out her chest.

“Yay!!!” celebrated Millie.

“First we got to train by jumping up and down as hard as possible on the trampoline over there,” Marcie gestured towards a small attraction filled mostly with kids and a single parent, for some odd reason. Marcie looked closer and let out a exasperated sigh. Never mind, it was only one of the sheriffs.

Millie’s eyes grew tenfold as she saw the name of the trampoline. Cotton Candy Traps and Trampoline.

She turned to look up at Marcie then at Velma with big shiny eyes.

Velma let out a sigh of defeat as she hid behind her hand. “Fine. Just don’t go too crazy, okay?”

Millie did not even reply as she almost flew to the spot and presented her admittance bracelet to the ride supervisor. Once she disappeared behind the thick crowd of children all laugh and shouting Velma looked over to Marcie standing up.

“It’s your fault you know,” Velma said as she lowered her hand to reveal a suppressed smile.

Marcie turned to face her girl, wrapping both hands behind her and leaning in for a small payment of gratitude. Those smiles grew as their lips met.

Satisfied, Marcie tilted her head to one side. “And how’s that working into your calculation?”

Velma gave her a look. “You made a kid’s attraction that not only smells and looks like cotton candy but give it out for free for every single entry.”

Marcie chuckled, scratching the back of her head nervously.

“Yeah, that may have been a  slight oversight on my part.”

It had not. When Millie first entered into Marcie’s world she did so intimately. Almost instantaneously Marcie began to work on the single entertainment to please Millie. Not that she did not need to since the girl fell in love with Marcie just the same, with or without the trampoline. Funnily enough, this was the first time Millie was seeing it and it warmed Marcie’s heart to a puddle seeing the girl bob up and down with her toy in tow.

Velma could see the endearing look in Marcie’s eye and she certainly could see the little clues as clear as daylight too.

“She loves it,” she spoke in a low voice, just barely audible to the girl in her arms.

Marcie nodded. She shifted to nestle her chin on Velma’s shoulder, tightening her grip. Without second thought, Velma did just the same.

“I know.” Marcie said.

They remained on the spot for a couple of minutes, the rest of the crowd completely oblivious to the two girls clasped onto each other as though their lives depended on it.

It was not until Marcie broke first from the contact, pushing herself a small distance from Velma. The taller woman had caught sight of something, _someone_ , somewhere in the distance. Knowing their kid was safe in the confines of the children’s attraction (with the added benefit of an on-the-spot sheriff), she turned to address her girlfriend.

“V, while Millie is busy,” she started, “I want to give you our anniversary gift,”

Velma gave her a questioning look. It was not the first time Marcie had given her a present but most of those times they revolved around a certain theme. Last year’s during her birthday she got a signed autograph from the Wisconsin Hockey team after they watched one of their matches live. The month before that it had been at a trip in Mexico and Marcie had given her a small obsidian necklace. She wondered if this was probably a manticore plush toy or perhaps a werewolf pair of slippers.

Marcie did not seem to dabble too long on the subject and merely grabbed both of Velma’s hands.

“Let me show you,” she whispered into her ear, the warmth of her breath sending shivers down Velma’s spine just as it had every other time Marcie had done so.

Barely conscious of her actions, Velma allowed Marcie to lead them over to further to the back of the theme park, a less packed area but still within visible distance of the attraction her daughter was in. At first Velma did not think much of the place, since most looked the same. Yet a little voice told her that she had been here before.

 _Where had she seen this place before?_ Velma wondered. She had come to visit the amusement park a couple of times but rarely with Marcie. The only time she had was when-

Little by little Velma began to piece together her memories, dusting off the vague recollection of the Mystery gang being in this singular spot. As she spun around the spot it all finally clicked.

“Marcie, this is-”

But Marcie was not there.

No, actually she was. Down on one knee, the taller girl held onto Velma’s hands as she openly stared back at Velma. Velma felt her heart do a summersault at the sight, time seeming to slow down to a standstill.

Eyes connecting, the two looked into each other, emotions flooding their features as they attempted to decipher what each was thinking.

“Velma Dinkley,” Marcie spoke in a raspy voice, her usual pretentious demeanor now dampened by a more calculating disposition. “Just like you did many years ago I have been captured once more. This time however, unlike back when you had the unfair advantage of your friends and a talking dog against a single person, I want to address you. And you alone.”

“Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?”

Velma felt her eyes prickle as she looked down at the brunette girl looking up at her with cheeks flush red and tears welling up. Her vision became blurry, this time not from losing her glasses or the like but because of her own tears beginning to spill freely down her face as the greatest of all smiles erupted across her face.

“Yes,” she answered.

Marcie let out a very undignified and very Marcie-like snort as she threw  herself up against her Velma.

“You said Yes!“ she exclaimed as she held onto the girl who had said Yes. Because she said Yes!!!

“Yep. I did!” Velma let out a half laugh, half sob as she held onto the taller girl. Her knees felt wobbly but she could not bring herself to care. Not when she was holding onto  the only person that mattered right this moment.

From out of nowhere those teary smiles grew louder and louder, almost drowning the sounds of the noise in the distance as laughter filled the air. Still not letting go, Marcie retreated for a moment before she drew out a small silver ring from her pocket.

Velma trembled far too much, possibly from a weird mixture of elation, nerves and plenty of other feelings she could not dare herself to list off at this moment. In fact, she was shaking all too much that Marcie herself caught on the affliction and missed slipping the ring into the finger. Twice.

Finally, _finally_ on the third try the ring shone bright as a star.

Velma could scarcely believe the little band of metal weighing so much yet giving her the energy to smile so much that her cheeks began to hurt.

“Yay! I get two mommies!” bellowed a shrilly voice from behind them followed by a few hoots and a couple of whistles.

Velma turned to look at the commotion and found herself staring back at her daughter alongside several familiar faces. Including a couple of meddling young adults and a great talking dog.

“Gang?” said Velma is complete surprise.

“Like, how do you do you do Velma?” asked Shaggy with that nonchalant smile her always bore.

“Hi there Velma, thought we’d miss the party?” spoke up Fred as he held onto a small little boy over his shoulders.

“Jeepers Velma, try not to look so shocked will you,” admonished Daphne with a positively radiant grin, her holding onto the little bump on her stomach.

“Rhe-hehehe,” laughed the great Dane as he waved with his tail over to the two women holding hands. From on top of the massive dog was Velma’s daughter clapping madly.

Velma turned to look over at Marcie in disbelief. “You planned this?”

Marcie gave her a small peck on the cheek, which inflamed that lovely blush into a deeper shade of red, making her freckles stand out further more. “Yep.” She admitted with a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks. “I thought I’d make it public that you are no longer on the market,”

Velma thumped her head against Marcie’s chest, face burning hot red in embarrassment over how possessive her girlfriend- scratch that – her fiancé was.

“But I was already taken,” Velma mumbled from beneath into her chest.

“Yep,” said Marcie coyly, “But it gave me an excuse to steal the most talented mind in all Crystal Cove all for myself and shout it from the rooftops,”

Velma shook her head. Truly how could she have gotten this woman was a mystery in and of itself.

Their little moment was once more interrupted as from behind a small whistle caught their attention. “Come on now Velma, don’t you expect to come see you get proposed and not show us the ring now, do you?”

Velma froze at the sound of that all-too-familiar voice.

“MOM?!”

“Yes, that’s me, Velma” said the elder Dinkley, “And don’t act too surprised now. Come on, show us the goods,” harried the woman.

Marcie could feel Velma try hard to give her a death glare only to fail epically. Instead she simply tiptoed to reach high enough to place a proper first kiss on her soon-to-be wife. Marcie all too willingly accepted the punishment.

With a dramatical sigh, Velma regarded her mother by stepping closer.

And then she stopped midway.

In the blink of an eye all that tender care and proclaimed love were forgotten as soon as she came to realize that there was someone in the crowd in dire need of a strict scolding.

“Fred Jones Junior!” she hissed. “Have you been teaching my daughter to drive?!”

In an instant the poor blonde went rigid as all eyes fell upon him, including those of the little kids in presence.

               

 

 

Later, when Sheriff Bronson Stone showed up to the scene the entire family had a difficult time explaining why Fred was currently in a headlock by the much smaller Velma. It was even more difficult to also explain why he had not been invited to the get-together to celebrate Velma and Marcie’s wedding proposal.

It took a bit of coaxing and a lot of bribing to stop the sheriff from arresting everyone on the account of not being invited to the wedding party by agreeing he could make a barbeque for them all later on.

Not that Marcie cared. All she was focused now on was her meddling fiancè and their little daughter hugging them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Post on 6/6/2019


End file.
